


Angels and Demons

by Dracoduceus



Series: Angels and Demons [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Hanzo Shimada, Demon Prince Jesse McCree, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with some plot, Teratophilia, two penises because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoduceus/pseuds/Dracoduceus
Summary: An angel fell in love with a human. They tipped their wings and landed, took on mortal guise, and embraced him as his. They never forgot what they were and wept for the time when the truth came out and they would have to leave.A demon fell in love with a human. They clawed their way to the Earth, took on mortal guise, and embraced the man as his. They never forgot what they were and wept tears that tasted like ash for the time when the truth came out and they would have to leave, and the bittersweet hope that they would meet again.They would move Heaven and Hell to be reunited but neither had dominion on Earth or Heaven.So they waited.And they loved.On borrowed time.





	Angels and Demons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShittyHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyHero/gifts).



> Funny story, I list this as the reason that [IchigoWhiskey](https://twitter.com/ichigowhiskey) and I are friends. 
> 
> She posted [this wonderful art](https://twitter.com/ichigowhiskey/status/1069982929965608960) for Kinktober and I was Inspired. So I wrote this story, chucked the document at her, and look where we ended up XD

An angel fell in love with a human. They tipped their wings and landed, took on mortal guise, and embraced him as  _ his _ . They never forgot what they were and wept for the time when the truth came out and they would have to leave.

They would move Heaven to be reunited but they had no dominion on Earth or Hell.

So they waited.

And they loved.

On borrowed time.

A demon fell in love with a human. They clawed their way to the Earth, took on mortal guise, and embraced the man as  _ his _ . They never forgot what they were and wept tears that tasted like ash for the time when the truth came out and they would have to leave, and the bittersweet hope that they would meet again.

They would move Hell to be reunited but they had no dominion on Earth or Heaven.

So they waited.

And they loved.

On borrowed time.

* * *

What Powers That Be stripped the angel of their glory and cast them out.

For Vanity.

For Lust.

There was only one place that angels that had been cast out of Heaven went so they were not surprised at where they ended up, but they were surprised at who met them there.

A man stood before them when they awoke, when they opened their five eyes and found their limbs and wings and tail bound by ties as thin as ribbon and stronger than iron. Without thinking they cried, “Jesse!” and shook in horror, remembering too late that the true voice of angels hurt the ears of men.

But the man stood there, watching the fallen angel, a regretful look on his face. “Oh, Hanzo,” he said softly, using the name he had used as a man on Earth.

“How are you here?” Hanzo asked, their wings spreading, struggling against the ties that bound them to reach out and wrap them around Jesse as they had always wanted to do. “Oh, Jesse,  _ why _ are you here?”

Jesse looked away. He rubbed the back of his head as if ashamed. “Oh, baby,” he said. “Hanzo. I ain’t the good man you think I am.”

Their wings strained and their arms were tied too tightly but the ties were slightly looser around their tail so they snaked it forward, brushing the tufted tip against Jesse’s leg, instinctively seeking to comfort the man in front of them. Much to their relief, Jesse took a few steps forward, allowing their tail to wrap closer around his leg, to wrap around his waist and tug, urging him closer.

With a soft sound, Jesse stepped closer again and wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s waist, tucking his arms around Hanzo’s waist beneath his lowest set of wings and pressed his face into Hanzo’s chest. Hanzo could only move their arms enough to touch Jesse’s shoulders, their eyes sliding shut.

An eternity of torment ahead of them was worth even these few fleeting moments.

“Oh, Jesse,” they murmured.

Sooner than they wanted, Jesse pulled his head back. He tightened his arms around Hanzo’s waist, cupped their face and gently stroked Hanzo’s cheek. “Hanzo,” he said, his voice rough. “Sweet pea…will you look at me?”

One of Jesse’s hands stroke the dip of their spine, brushed against the base of their wings and Hanzo realized that something was wrong. “I am afraid,” they said slowly as four hands touched them. “What will I see?”

Jesse didn’t seem to have an answer to that but Hanzo opened their eyes anyway and jerked violently in their bindings with the instinctive need to  _ get away _ .

The man before him was a man no longer, perhaps had never been; perhaps had been a trick, a mockery in the start of his eternal torment. Instead the man was now a demon with four arms tipped in claws, a demon that wore a bleached skull over the top half of their face. Red eyes glowed like fire in the murk of the cow’s empty eye sockets and when the demon breathed, Hanzo saw the human-like nostrils on their face move but felt their breath through the black, empty hole in the skull’s nose.

“Oh, Hanzo,” the demon said through their human-shaped mouth, their black hands cupping Hanzo’s jaw.

Hanzo jerked again, flapped his wings and was yanked back and down by them, forced to the ground again. “Demon,” they hissed.

“I told you,” the demon said, their voice low and crackling like fire, their breath as hot as the desert winds. “I ain’t the good man you think I am.”

This was too much, but this was their curse.

This was their punishment.

Hanzo closed their eyes save the highest pair but even then they were half-open, almost afraid to look at the demon, their jailer and tormenter. The demon stepped back, released their embrace of Hanzo. “An eternity of torment,” Hanzo said bitterly and closed their final set of eyes, let their head and wings and tail hang limp.

“Was it worth it?”

Surprised, Hanzo lifted their head and opened their eyes. Then the upper pair closed; their remaining three stayed open, their lips downturned. Was it?

They had a response at the tip of their tongue and it terrified them how immediate it was. How they didn’t even need to think about it. How they didn’t even need to think of the eternity of Heaven they had damned themselves to, how they would never see their family, friends, oh their dear sibling among the Host again.

A sin against them, against them all and yet…

Hanzo closed all of their eyes. “Every second was worth it,” they said at last.

The demon made an odd sound but they didn’t open their eyes. When no other noise came, when no whips of fire or other such torment struck them, Hanzo opened their eyes and found that they were alone.

* * *

They were held alone, perhaps in a room but it was hard to tell as it never seemed to end. Featureless grey floor extended to infinity with no shadows to show where they met wall. Above was just as grey and featureless as below with seemingly no source of the light with which Hanzo could see.

There was no sound in their jail save the sounds they made as they shifted: the whisper of the bindings against their wings and tail, the sound of their feathers as they moved.

Hanzo had no concept of how much time had passed before the demon appeared again with a thick band of iron in one of their hands. There was no sign of the demon appearing: one moment there was nothing, and the next moment they were there in front of Hanzo.

“I’m surprised that you do not take his form again,” Hanzo hissed, his feathers mantling. They burned as they rubbed against the bindings, their feathers falling out of place the more they moved and struggled. “Am I not here for eternal torment?”

The demon’s human mouth twisted into a frown. It was hard to tell what expression they wore but the red flame in the skull guttered and shifted like a candle in the wind; perhaps that was a form of expression for them, but Hanzo wasn’t inclined to learn the nuances of their jailer’s moods.

“Is that what you wish?” the demon asked. “To punish yourself for your love?”

“Is that not why I’m here?” Hanzo snapped back. “For the sin of loving a human?”

The demon didn’t seem to have an answer for that, lifting another black hand to cradle the heavy-looking iron collar. Hanzo watched their mouth open and close a few times, the scarlet flames of their eyes shifting and guttering.

But Hanzo didn’t fight when the demon stepped forward and lifted the iron collar up. They wanted to but they were feeling the despair that dragged their wings to hang limply in their bindings. Two of the demon’s black hands carded through their hair, careful of the wings that framed their face, and lifted their long hair out of the way. With their other two hands, they snapped the heavy collar around Hanzo’s neck and stepped back.

The demon turned as if to leave and paused. Hanzo saw that they had a long tail like a cow’s that lashed behind them like a cat’s in agitated arcs. A dark auburn ridge of fur ran down their spine. “He…he loved you too,” the demon said softly. “With all his crooked heart.”

And then they were gone.

That was good because that was the worst kind of barb, a pain that was worse than a blade through their ribs. Hanzo closed their eyes and wept quietly.

* * *

Hanzo’s next visit did not feature the demon they expected, but another one.

The new demon looked at them curiously, as if surprised that they were there. “What is this, then?” they asked in a woman’s voice and took two bobbing, birdlike steps closer. The demon chirped, again very birdlike, and clicked the talons on their hands together. “A fallen angel?  _ Here? _ How odd.”

Was it?

Hanzo said nothing but mantled their wings when the demon took another step closer. Then the demon gave a little hop as if startled and disappeared.

A moment later the demon that Hanzo was used to appeared, the flames of their eyes glowing twice as bright and twice as high. Smoke drifted in angry plumes from the nostrils of their skull; behind them, their tail lashed like a whip.

In two enormous steps they were right in front of Hanzo who gave a little hop of surprise. All four of their hands touched them, two cupping Hanzo’s face and the other patting awkwardly at his shoulders and elbows and ribs and belly. Their head twisted, cocking this way and that and Hanzo realized that they might have difficulty seeing, or perhaps didn’t want to bump their bony nose against Hanzo’s face.

They trembled in the demon’s strangely gentle grip and closed all of their eyes save the one in the middle of their forehead.

“Did they do anything to you?” the demon asked, their voice a rumble. Their desert-hot breath washed against their skin. “Are you okay?”

Of all the things to say, that was the last thing that Hanzo expected so he opened his upper set of eyes. The demon’s hands cupping their jaw were surprisingly gentle but Hanzo was still afraid to open their lower set for fear of having them gouged by the demon’s claws.

“Am I not here for eternal torment?” Hanzo asked bitterly, closing their upper two eyes again. They watched the demon with only their fifth eye, the small wings framing their head shifting beneath the strangely gentle touch of their claws.

The demon made a soft sound at that and Hanzo opened their eyes again as the demon backed away. Their eyes were dimmer, now resembling embers, and what Hanzo could see of their human mouth was turned downward in a frown.

Then the demon was gone and Hanzo was alone again.

* * *

Angels, even fallen angels, did not need to eat so Hanzo could not count the passage of time that way.

The light didn’t shift, the eternal floors and invisible walls of their cage did not move and there were no shadows to track a sun so Hanzo could not count the passage of time that way.

There was only the demon’s visit. The birdlike demon did not return but his jailer seemed to appear with more regularity.

And still there was not the torment that Hanzo expected.

“Why do you hold me here?” Hanzo demanded the next time the demon appeared.

The demon cocked their head to the side. “Because I did not want the flames to burn your pretty wings,” they said as if it were obvious.

“An eternity of torment,” Hanzo said bitterly. “For Vanity and Lust and you worry for my wings?”

For some reason that seemed to distress the demon. Their eyes reduced to embers and turning, they disappeared. Hanzo hung limply in their bindings.

The next time the demon visited, it was in the form of Jesse and Hanzo understood the nature of their torment.

“Hanzo,” the demon said in the voice of their lover. They wrapped their arms around Hanzo’s waist, brushing against the sensitive spot where wing met back, brushed against the base of their tail. The demon that wore Jesse’s face buried it in their chest as the real Jesse had done a hundred times before and Hanzo ached, even knowing that this was not their lover, to run their fingers through that messy auburn hair.

Hanzo trembled and couldn’t help but bring their wings as far forward as they could, wanting desperately to cocoon the two of them in their wings but the bindings stopped them. They snaked their tail around instead, hugged not-really-Jesse as close as they could.

“I meant what I said,” the demon said in Jesse’s voice. Their breath was hot on Hanzo’s skin. “That I love you with all my crooked heart.” Leaning in, the demon pressed a kiss to Hanzo’s lips.

With a sob Hanzo allowed themselves to pretend that this was real, that this was really Jesse, and returned the kiss desperately, feeling tears spill from all five of his eyes. It was a rare thing that angels cried and Hanzo especially, but Hanzo was sure that this warranted it.

Hanzo blinked open their eyes when the demon—when  _ Jesse _ —pulled back. Not-Jesse’s face had a painfully open expression that was equal parts rapturous and full of despair.

Trust Jesse to find a way to be both.

Jesse was crying too, thick black tears that oozed down his face and made his lashes clump together. With a shaking hand, he wiped the tears from Hanzo’s face, careful not to bump into their eyes.

The world around them seemed to tremble and lights flared deep in Jesse’s eyes. Hanzo could see the way his throat bobbed as he swallowed and then Jesse pulled back slightly, turning his head as he turned back into the form of Hanzo’s demon jailer.

“I’m sorry,” the demon said, their voice strangely weak and wavering. The inky, tarry black streaks of tears were still on their human cheeks and they lifted one of their hands to swipe at them. “Duty calls, darling.”

They leaned close and Hanzo trembled but they only rubbed the smooth bone of the skull on their head, which was warm as if it were alive, against Hanzo’s cheek, careful of Hanzo’s many eyes and the flared wings framing their face. When they pulled back, the flames in their eyes were extinguished as if their eyes were closed.

As Hanzo watched the flames lit up again, strangely soft this time, and this time Hanzo didn’t flinch back from the gentle brush of the demon’s knuckles against their cheek.

And then the demon was gone and Hanzo was alone.

That was fine; they had a lot to think about.

* * *

It was some time later, a length of time that Hanzo had no way to measure, that the demon returned.

Hanzo frowned at the demon as they sighed as if exhausted. “Jesse.”

The flames in the demon’s eyes flicked up to them, immediately turning. Their human-shaped mouth slanted downward in a frown. “Hanzo.”

They watched each other, neither saying anything for a while. “What is your name?” Hanzo asked.

“You seek power over me.” The flames of the demon’s eyes dimmed. It was hard to tell what else they thought.

“And if I do?”

The demon said nothing. They took two steps forward and then Jesse stood in front of Hanzo, just within the reach of Hanzo’s tail. A hint of fire remained in Jesse’s eyes and his lips were curled downward.

Hanzo tugged him closer, closer. Jesse laughed mirthlessly. “You already have something of mine that I can’t get back.” He reached a hand and touched the width of one of their great wings, his human hand hot against Hanzo’s feathers. “And now you are here because of me.”

Boldly, Jesse smoothed his fingers over Hanzo’s feathers, preened them back into place or as much as he could with the bindings wrapped over them. More of the pieces fell into place.

“Release me,” Hanzo said.

Jesse’s eyes, lit from within, flicked up to meet theirs. “I cannot,” he said. “Not yet.”

“And if I were to order you?”

Now Jesse looked unsure, his lips curling downward into a frown. The fire in his eyes grew larger and the muscles in his jaw tensed. “Darling…”

“It  _ is _ you,” Hanzo accused, their wings flaring as wide as the bindings would allow.

To his credit, Jesse didn’t quite flinch back but looked away.

For a long moment, Hanzo fought their bounds but otherwise Jesse didn’t step back, let Hanzo keep their tail wrapped around his waist. Breath heaving, Hanzo stopped and  _ growled _ .

“How long have I been here?” they demanded, trembling. Their lower eyes were blinded by tears. “How long have you known and not told me?”

Suddenly they stopped and lay limp. Doubt rose in their chest. What could they think of them now? A demon in love with an angel was one thing—there was something for them to corrupt but now? An angel damned to an eternity of torment…what joy could a demon possibly take from them now?

Aside from mocking them.

“Hey,” Jesse said, stepping close. He pressed his body against Hanzo’s, “Hey, sweetness, darling.”

Hanzo opened his eyes and saw the demon instead. They held Hanzo in all four arms, two looped around their waist beneath the seam of their lower wings and two arms lifted to cradle Hanzo’s face, just as they had on the first day that Hanzo had arrived. With a knuckle they brushed away Hanzo’s tears, the protruding skull of their face eerily close.

“Even now this form causes you fear,” Jesse the demon said and the flames of their eyes dimmed to embers.

Swallowing hard, Hanzo blinked all five of their eyes and tipped their head into the clawed palm that cradled their cheek. “Yes,” they admitted.

“I’d rather your hate than your fear.”

It was said so matter-of-factly, as if Jesse had been practicing that line—as if they had said that to themselves multiple times when they were not with Hanzo—that their heart broke.

Hanzo made a low, frustrated noise when his own hands came up short in touching Jesse, from yanking them closer, from cupping Jesse’s hands in their own. Jesse looked unsure, the flames of their eyes shifting and Hanzo realized that they were looking nervously at Hanzo’s clenched fists.

“Come here,” Hanzo demanded and tugged with their tail.

Very slowly Jesse obeyed, leaning their face closer so that the hot breath from the nostrils of the skull washed over Hanzo’s bare chest. Then they turned their head, brushing the smooth side of their snout against Hanzo’s jaw.

The flames in Jesse’s ink-black eye sockets guttered out.

Turning their head, Hanzo pressed his lips to the smooth bone just over their shoulder. They watched the flames in the demon’s eyes snap back into place.

“I meant what I said, too,” Hanzo said softly. “Every second was worth it.”

Jesse made a broken sound and the four hands over Hanzo’s body shifted, burying their hands in Hanzo’s feathers. Spreading their wings, Hanzo gasped into the touch, their hands grasping uselessly at the air as their binding brought them up short of gripping Jesse closer. So instead they pressed kisses to the bone beside their head, pressed kisses to the snout and the un-cow-like fangs and sharp teeth.

“Jesse,” Hanzo breathed. “Jesse.”

The demon’s hands roved Hanzo’s body, running their claws through Hanzo’s feathers and then to the sensitive skin where wing met back. One pair pulled Hanzo closer by their hips, their clawed fingers toying with the seam where feathers of their wings gave way to skin gave way to the scales of their tail.

“Is this…” Jesse shuddered. “Is this too much? Do you…prefer my human form?”

It took Hanzo a disturbingly long time to process that. “Why would I?” they hissed.

Jesse laughed mirthlessly. “I could kiss you, for one.” One of their hands lifted to card through Hanzo’s long hair. “My face isn’t…the best for that in my true form.”

“It takes some getting used to,” Hanzo admitted and tightened their tail around the demon. “But if you can stomach a fallen angel…”

An odd look crossed Jesse’s face. “Sugar,” they said gently. “If you can ever forgive me…I’ll wait for you forever.”

Hanzo’s wings shuddered as Jesse’s claws drew tantalizing patterns, almost threatening though the demon didn’t intend for it to be that way, in the feathers of their wing. “There is nothing to forgive,” they said with a shaky laugh. “I’m just happy to have you.” Their wings shuddered; three of their eyes closed nervously. “If you’ll have me.”

Jesse made an odd growling snarl. “We’re talking in circles,” they said, running their smooth snout against Hanzo’s cheek. “I want you. I will always want you; I will always  _ love _ you with all of my crooked heart.”

One of Jesse’s hands stroked Hanzo’s tail and then lower. Hanzo shuddered in their arms, their wings fanning as their tail lifted into Jesse’s touch. The ridge of feathers along their tail lifted as did the little fan of wings along their tail. 

“Tell me to stop,” Jesse hissed, nuzzling their snout against Hanzo’s cheek. “Tell me to stop and I will, but tell me now because I want...you…” The noise that came from their mouth was low and primal and Hanzo unwound their tail from Jesse’s waist so that it could lift higher, begging without words for Jesse’s hand to move down. 

Hanzo leaned forward as much as their bindings would let them, their face brushing against the warm white bone of their face. “Don’t. Stop.” 

With a hungry snarl Jesse twisted their head and pressed their mouth against Hanzo’s bare shoulder, their sharp teeth pricking at their skin. Their clawed finger slid lower, traced along the underside of Hanzo’s tail to ease it wantonly higher. It opened up Hanzo’s ass to their probing finger which should have terrified Hanzo--they were  _ clawed _ , after all--but all Hanzo could feel was heat, an all-consuming  _ want _ . 

The points of fangs on Jesse’s skull scraped against Hanzo’s skin as they pulled their head back and hot wind bathed against Hanzo’s face from their ragged breaths. “You sure you don’t want my human form?” they pressed, shuddering. “Lot less pointy bits, if you know what I mean.” 

“No,” Hanzo growled. “What I  _ want _ is for you to  _ release me _ so that I can touch you back.” 

They gasped instead when one of Jesse’s hands reached between them and grabbed a hold of his cock. “I can’t,” Jesse growled breathlessly. “But…” While one hand pumped Hanzo’s cock, alternating between massaging the thick bulge at the base and teasing the flushed and sensitive tip, two other hands fiddled with the bindings holding Hanzo’s arms at shoulder level, bringing them to merge with the ties around their legs. 

With a roguish smirk, Jesse abruptly released Hanzo’s leaking cock and knelt, in an instant taking on his human form. “Just for a moment,” he promised in a rough voice, one hand cupping Hanzo’s cock and the other stroking at his hole. “I want to taste you right now, and I want to feel you open under my fingers.”

Hanzo opened their mouth to respond but  _ roared _ instead when Jesse’s mouth opened wide and slid down their hard cock at the same time that two of their fingers slid into the fallen angel’s tight hole. 

Their bound wings flapped, fluttered, struggled against the bindings as Hanzo struggled to buck back, buck down, buck up into everything Jesse gave them. Jesse’s throat rippled around the bumping of the tapered tip of their cock in his throat. Spit slipped out of his mouth and slicked his beard with thick strands and lewd sounds. 

It had to be some kind of magic that Jesse used, one that was beyond Hanzo’s understanding of carnal pleasures, for the fingers pressing inside them were  _ wet _ and  _ slick _ and made such lewd and embarrassing squelching noises as they thrust and twisted and rolled and spread in them. 

One of Jesse’s hands gripped Hanzo’s balls, rolled them in his palm, stroked the ridged and bulging base of Hanzo’s cock; the other wiggled another finger inside him as his head bobbed. 

“Jesse!” Hanzo cried when his fingers brushed something in them that made them see stars. 

Jesse made a choked, garbled sound that was far too pleased and the rumble of his voice against Hanzo’s cock made their eyes slide shut in bliss. 

Hanzo bucked, struggled harder than they ever had against their bonds until the cords dug into their skin. “Jesse!” they cried, overwhelmed tears slipping from their eyes. “Jesse, please!” They didn’t know what they begged for, anymore, only that they wanted Jesse and they wanted him  _ now _ . 

They whimpered when Jesse  _ sucked _ and then slowly slid his hot, slick mouth off. Hanzo’s cock was flushed and shiny with spit. They watched as Jesse’s hands massaged a thick drop of fluid free and then leaned down to lick it up. 

“I almost got my whole hand in here,” Jesse said roughly and wiggled each finger in turn. Two pairs of Hanzo’s eyes crossed while the fifth rolled back in bliss. “Fuck, baby, you’re so beautiful like this.” 

Hanzo’s tail lifted higher, begging without words. “Please,” Hanzo managed to snarl out. “I want you.” 

“I’m here,” Jesse assured them, pressing their lips to the seam where hip met thigh. “Darling, you smell...you taste…” Jesse groaned. “If I could die, you’d be the death of me.” 

“Jesse,” Hanzo hissed. Then they whined when Jesse’s clever fingers slid out of them, trying to buck down to entice them back in, to make them feel that delicious stretch again. 

Then Jesse was there in front of them and kissed them, all demanded teeth and tongue that pried open Hanzo’s mouth. “I’m here,” he growled against Hanzo’s lips. “Fuck, beautiful, I’m here. Why don’t you open your eyes for me, precious?” 

Hanzo hadn’t even realized that their eyes were closed and slowly opened them to stare at Jesse. Fire shone in his eyes and his teeth were too sharp but they were still human. 

Now that Hanzo knew better, they wanted  _ more _ . 

“No,” Hanzo hissed when Jesse reached for his own cock, his very human cock, which lay hard and flushed against his belly. “ _ You _ , I want  _ you _ .” 

Jesse paused, looking surprisingly unsure. He swallowed, the spark of fire in his eyes glowing brighter. 

Hopeful. 

“Are you sure?” he asked. “Like this I can kiss you.” 

Hanzo bared their teeth. “I want  _ you _ , not an imitation.” 

For a long moment Jesse just looked at him. Then his face morphed into something that was bright and beautiful like the rising sun. He leaned in for another kiss, this one gentler than the first before pulling away. 

When Hanzo’s eyes fluttered open, they found the demon before them again. They swallowed and tipped their head down.

They whimpered when they saw what awaited them at the apex of the demon’s thighs. “You like?” Jesse asked, sounding almost self-conscious. 

Hanzo shuddered. “ _ Yes _ .” Two of their eyes flicked up to Jesse’s face while the remaining three continued to stare in awe. “Yes I do.” Jesse grinned, the flames of their eyes glowing brighter. 

* * *

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Jesse snarled, the tips of their claws drawing red marks along Hanzo’s chest and sides and dug bruises into their spread legs. They had adjusting the bindings on Hanzo’s legs so that they were tied, ankle to thigh to wrist.

Hanzo growled, their eyes half-lidded as Jesse rocked their hips, shoving their first dick impossibly deeper. The other rubbed against Hanzo’s own flushed and leaking cock and leaked on to their stomach. “More,” they snarled. “Harder. Jesse,  _ please _ .” 

Snarling like a wild thing, like the demon they were, Jesse’s hands tightened on Hanzo’s thighs and sides and yanked them down. They set a rough pace, rutting fiercely into Hanzo as they threw their head back and howled. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Jesse growled. “Fuck, baby, you feel so nice.” 

Their rough thrusts had Hanzo’s cock bouncing on their belly, leaving behind sticky strands of precome that pooled in the lines etched by their muscles. 

“How many you think you got in you?” the demon snarled. “‘Cause baby, I can do this all day. An eternity of fucking your tight ass. One cock after another, pumping you full and watching it bubble out of you as I fuck you. Again. And again. And again.” Jesse leaned down, the smooth bone of their snout brushing against Hanzo’s cheek, their desert-hot breath burning along the wings that framed Hanzo’s face. “Maybe during Court I’ll just keep you in my lap, keep one of my cocks plugging you up. Let everyone see my lovely angel.” 

Hanzo’s tail thumped against whatever floor lay beneath them then twisted to tangle with Jesse’s own tail, to urge them harder. 

“You like that idea?” Jesse grunted. “Like the idea of all of the demons in Court watching you on my lap? Like having them see you spread your legs for it? Your belly bulging with my come? Your hole dripping with it, loose and sloppy after all the times I’ve fucked you into the ground?” 

Teeth gritted, Hanzo fought the bindings that held them back from yanking Jesse’s head down so that they could press kisses to what they could reach of their human-shaped face, to their snout and the sockets of their flaming eyes. 

Ash seemed to fall from their hair, falling on Hanzo’s sweat-soaked skin and sticking. It clung to Hanzo’s white and cream-colored wings and turned them grey but for once Hanzo couldn’t be bothered. 

“I’m glad you don’t mind this form,” Jesse snarled. “I don’t think I could stay in any other, not with the way our pretty hole is squeezing me.” They fumbled with one of their hands and ground the heel of their palm against Hanzo’s leaking cock. “Wanna feel you come on my cock,” the demon snarled. The heel of their hand stopped and their fingers wrapped around it. Hanzo could hear Jesse’s talons scraping against whatever they lay on as they searched for more leverage to fuck deeper. “Think you can do that for me?” 

Hanzo howled, arching their back and spreading their wings as far as their bonds would let them, and came, clenching around Jesse’s cock still spearing roughly into them, their eyes crossed or squeezed shut or wide open and somehow all at once. 

They realized that they were chanting something as they came back to themselves, as Jesse continued to rut viciously into them. “Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse…” 

“Yes,” Jesse hissed, their voice rougher. Their eyes seemed to shine brighter, to flare blue rather than red and ash seemed to catch on the shape of something behind them. “Fuck, sweetness…” 

Hanzo’s mouth dropped open, his eyes half-lidded as they stared up at Jesse. Even in the heat of the moment or perhaps especially because of that, Hanzo realized that they had never seen anyone or anything so beautiful. 

And it didn’t matter that this was a demon, was perhaps a high-ranking demon if their words were to mean anything. It didn’t matter that they fucked deeper into their body like an animal in rut, making grotesque squelching noises as they bared their teeth in a feral snarl. 

“Fuck,” Hanzo hissed, the feeling foreign on their tongue somehow. “I love you.” 

The flames of Jesse’s eyes guttered and then they howled, bucking their hips and grinding them as they pumped Hanzo full. They continued to jerk their hips as Hanzo grabbed their wrists and there was an enormous  _ snap _ like the crack of thunder as enormous wings, black as a raven’s wing, seemed to explode from Jesse’s back. The hearts of their feathers glowed like embers, the tips fading to the palest grey-white like ash. 

Fire and ash rained down on Hanzo’s wings and they lifted all of them toward Jesse’s own. 

_ Catch me on fire, _ Hanzo begged without words.  _ I want to burn with you _ . 

Jesse leaned down, their chest heaving and their flaming eyes wide. Their breath came in great heaving gasps and Hanzo closed two of their eyes against the heat. They rubbed their trembling snout against Hanzo’s cheek in an approximated kiss. 

“I love you too.”

* * *

The snap of Jesse’s new wings was audible to everyone who could hear such things. 

On what was absolutely a very cliched cloud pillow The Messenger sat in a fluffy ball of feathers, obscured by the many layers of their wings. 

“So….” They grumbled something unflattering, lifting a pair of wings to look at their counterpart. The Lightbringer looked resplendent as ever, today wearing the guise of a young and charismatic man in a large blue overcoat. 

“You tricked me,” The Messenger grumbled. 

The Lightbringer smiled with an expression that said  _ who, me? _ They dusted flecks of ash, ever-present in the fiery landscapes Below, off of their coat. “You have other things on your mind than a wayward angel,” they assured The Messenger. “I just happened to see the two of them together.” 

Grumbling, The Messenger lowered their cocoon of wings. “Are they done?” 

The Lightbringer laughed when The Messenger groaned and covered their face with their wings again. “Oh. They won’t be done anytime soon, I think.” 

“ _ I did not need to see that! _ ” 

“Aw, Gabi.” 

The Messenger parted their wings just enough to glare at The Lightbringer. “Stop calling me that.” 

The Lightbringer cackled when The Messenger spread their great wings and flew away. They took their friend’s spot and reclined against the cloud. Perhaps it was a bit cliche, but you didn’t get very many comfortable cloud pillows down Below so they’d enjoy it while it lasted. 

And while the Prince fucked the brains out of their new mate. 

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? 
> 
> Come and tell me on twitter at [dracoduceus](https://twitter.com/dracoduceus). There, you can also find information about when I post things early as well as previews and the occasional discussion about fic ideas. 
> 
> ~DC


End file.
